


Rain of Terror

by WeirdV



Series: Awkward first meetings AU [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, awkward first meetings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s someone hanging over him.</p><p>“Oh fuck! Are you okay?” the man asks as Stiles grabs his eyes and groans.</p><p>“No, I’m not” he says, “I’m dead. Someone just killed me. I’m so not okay!”</p><p>“You look pretty alive to me” the man says, frowning at him.</p><p>“Nu – uh” he says, pointing at the person hanging over him, “People like that don’t exist in the real world. Ergo – I’m dead. That, or I’m hallucinating.”</p><p> </p><p>“This horrible umbrella won’t extend! Oh shit I just hit you in the stomach/crotch! I’m so sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain of Terror

It’s raining, which is very annoying. Luckily Stiles is always prepared for this kind of weather. He has a foldable raincoat – one of those that can be bundled up into a little bag – in his backpack.

Stiles Stilinski is always prepared – rain or shine – for any occasion. He was, however, not prepared for this, he thinks as he looks up at the sky. One moment he’s standing up and walking past a building, the next there’s pain in his stomach and eye and he’s looking up, his ~~ass~~ butt wet from lying in a puddle.

There’s someone hanging over him.

“Oh fuck! Are you okay?” the man asks as Stiles grabs his eyes and groans.

“No, I’m not” he says, “I’m dead. Someone just killed me. I’m so _not okay!_ ”

“You look pretty alive to me” the man says, frowning at him.

“Nu – uh” he says, pointing at the person hanging over him, “People like that don’t exist in the real world. Ergo – I’m dead. That, or I’m hallucinating.”

“Well – then I’m sorry for killing you with my umbrella” he says, reaching out a hand to help Stiles up. Stiles grabs his hand, letting the man pull him to his feet and smiling weakly as he feels his eye.

“If anyone asks, I valiantly jumped in to save a young maiden from impending doom” he groans, “Fuck, that’s going to look bad.”

“We should put some ice on that” the man says, “I live right here, if you’re okay with that?”

“Lead the way” Stiles says, “I’m pretty sure stranger danger doesn’t count when you’re dead.”

“How about we just exchange names, then technically we won’t be strangers anymore” the man suggests, smiling as he holds the door open for Stiles, “I’m Derek. Hale.”

“Stiles” he replies, following Derek. Hale inside, “Stilinski.”

“Nice to meet you” he smiles weakly, hitting the button for the elevator.

“Painful to meet you” Stiles replies with a weak grin, poking his eye again. At least it’s not bleeding. Then again – dead people don’t bleed, do they?

Derek leads him inside apartment 2.14 and sits him down on a chair for a moment. He disappears into the kitchen, returning with a bag of frozen peas moments later and a clean pair of sweatpants.

“I figured you’d like to change out of those wet jeans” Derek smiles as he hands him the bag of frozen peas and places the pants on the table.

“You figured right” he smiles weakly, “Sadly, it seeped through to my boxers. So I hope you don’t mind me going commando in your pants.”

Derek stares at him, eyes wide and a blush creeping up his cheeks as he stammers: “Uhm, no, don’t mind at all” before running into the kitchen again, “I’ll leave you alone to get changed.”

He returns ten minutes later with two glasses of water and hands one to Stiles who smiles and takes a sip.

“How’s your eye?” he asks, glancing at Stiles’ wet jeans folded neatly on the table, his boxers folded on top of them. Black boxer briefs, he notes.

“I’ve been better” he shrugs, “Thanks for taking such good care of me.”

“No problem” he bites his lip, giving the man another worried glance, “Anything else I can do?”

“How about a kiss to make it better?” he smirks, waggling his eyebrows at the man and letting his eyes wander to Derek’s lips.

“I guess I can do that” he smiles back, leaning forward and giving Stiles a chaste peck on the lips, “Better?”

“Worse” Stiles says, smiling widely, “I’ve died and gone to heaven.”


End file.
